


[Podfic of] Four times Brad and Claire kissed in secret, and one time they didn’t

by exmanhater



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Five Times, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin!
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic of] Four times Brad and Claire kissed in secret, and one time they didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four times Brad and Claire kissed in secret, and one time they didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810751) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2On94Pq) [7 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/36QAm7e) [7.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 10:17

**Streaming:**  



End file.
